


Accidental Outing

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: NCIS One-Shots [30]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Somebody accidentally outs Tony To his friends, How will they react?





	Accidental Outing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Not very happy with this fic, but I needed to write something today.

“Man, I love when that happens,” Tony laughed, making McGee chuckle.

 

“Why is it that every time we go for a team dinner, you always get the waitress’ number?” 

 

“Because, McSingle,” Tony smirked, “The ladies are naturally attracted to my charm, besides,” Tony nodded towards Gibbs who was watching the banter with amusement, “Boss got her supervisors number after ProBish got a hair in her chili fries.” 

 

McGee smirked, looking at their Boss.

 

“You gonna call her, Boss?” Tim asked, before hastily adding, “N-not that it’s any of my business.” Tim looked like he wanted to Gibbs-slap himself. 

 

“Correct, McCurious,” Tony laughed, but shut up at Gibbs’ raised eyebrow in his direction. “And it’s clearly none of mine as well. At all. Ever. Shutting up, Boss.” 

 

“Crap!” Bishop yelped, looking at her phone, “ Jake’s surprise he’d planned, he just texted me to cancel, he’s staying at work late. A Surprise,” She rolled her eyes “which isn’t much of a surprise, you would think a lawyer that works at the NSA would know to clear his internet history when looking up a surprise couples massage.”

“Didn’t he take you to that a month ago?” Gibbs asked. 

 

“And the month before that?” McGee added, and Tony smirked, speaking his two cents;

 

“And the month before  _ that _ ?” 

 

Bishop sighed, shaking her head, and shrugged. 

 

“Yeah, Jake’s not very original when it comes to surprises,” Bishop admitted, “But it’s the thought that counts, right?” she looked at them imploringly, and the rushed to placate her, agreeing, even though they all realized that Ellie and Jake seemed to be drifting, and the man didn’t seem to be putting any effort into fixing the problem. But since Ellie was like a little sister, or Daughter in Gibbs’ case, to them all, they didn’t want to discourage the only member of their little family that had an innocence that still shone brightly in them. Tony- and he was sure the rest of them would be too- was ready and willing to kick Jake’s ass if he ended up hurting their youngest family member.

 

“Well, now you can stay here with us, Bish,” Tony smiled gently at her, “It’s not as fun without our little sister here.”

 

Smiling, Bishop ducked her head, flushing. 

 

“Thanks, Tony, I like spending time with you guys.”

 

They continued chatting for a while before they were interrupted by a loud voice.

 

“Tony! How’ve you been man?” they could immediately see Tony freeze, and stiffen, his face draining of any color, and they looked int concern as a tall, well-dressed man in his early twenties clapped the Italian on the shoulder. 

 

“I haven’t seen you down at  _ La Vida Loca _ in weeks, was gettin’ worried!”

 

Sharing a look with Bishop, Tim asked tentatively, 

 

“Tony, Isn’t  _ La Vida Loca  _ a Gay Bar?” The young man who seemed to know there friend seemed to finally and suddenly realize the tension in Tony and the confusion on his friends' faces and paled just as much as Tony did.

 

“Oh Fuck,” He swore, looking at Tony apologetically, “Oh man, Tony, I thought, I didn’t know that you haven’t told your friends- shit, I’m just gonna go… elsewhere,” the young man raised his hands, “ I’ll just leave you to talk, and Tony, man, again- I’m  _ so _ sorry, and, just- sorry.” 

 

The man hurried away, and they watched till he left before turning back to face a pale and shaking Tony that was avoiding all of their eyes. 

 

“Tony?” Gibbs asked softly, “Is there anything you want to tell us?” 

 

“Yeah, Tony, I’ve known you for thirteen years, you can trust me.”

 

Tony gulped, and almost flinched when he felt a small hand wrap around his own.

 

“It’s ok, Tony,” Bishop told him, looking at him with a smile, “I know, and am great friends with plenty of LGBT people, and I don’t care if you’re gay.”

 

“Yeah, Tony, you’re still my best friend, and being Gay doesn’t change that.” 

 

“Gibbs?” Tony asked, looking at his Boss, wondering if after years of hiding, if he would have to run again.

 

He shouldn't have worried.

 

“I don’t care, Tony, though,”  _ and here it comes,  _ Tony thought, preparing to be fired or worse, “I’d appreciate if you gave me that number, she is a redhead, after all.” 

Gibbs winked, and Tony looked at him with shock before bursting into relieved laughter, the others joining in.

 

“Of course, Boss, as long as you ask if she has a brother,” Tony joked, relaxing. 

 

He went to bed that night feeling like he had a weight lifted off his shoulders he had never noticed before, and the number of the redheads' brother on his bedside table.  

 


End file.
